FIG. 1 is a view of a related art monopole antenna printed on a dielectric substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, in relation to the related art monopole antenna, resonance occurs over a broad band with an impedance change through a selective ground. A path, through which current flows in an E-shape, is divided into a plurality through a slot. Additionally, resonance occurs at about 2.4 GHz via an outermost path of a flowing current.